Jealousy
by Catyz101
Summary: Kid finally wants to start a relationship with Liz, but knows that his OCD has to be toned down a notch. So he asks Maka for help. There acts lead to misunderstanding and rumors. Maka X Kid you know Liz and Soul would be so mad. It's a Maka & Soul, Kid & Liz, and later on Black Star & Tsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater and sadly the first half of this chapter.

Special thanks to my amazing beta reader, Midna3452.

XXXX

Papa was a cheater. He always proclaimed his love for Mama and her, but he would always be with some other woman.

Papa was also a liar. Maka loathed this fact and hated him for it. She would always be his daughter, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

She couldn't trust any male. They were all probably like her Papa; cheaters, liars, pathetic. Maka would be like her Mama though; brave, strong, outstanding. Maka wished she could see her again, but her mother was busy working and trying to forget about Maka's father.

Maka sighed.

He was late. Much to her dismay, Maka had, for some strange reason, agreed to a meeting with her father. Spirit had followed her all around school, humiliating her at every chance, until she agreed to go hang out with him. A "father-daughter date" is what he called it; well, there definitely wouldn't be a second date at this rate.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," Spirit said, running up to Maka as fast as he could. "I hope I'm not too l-"

"You're twenty minutes late; I think that's a new record," Maka snapped bitterly.

Spirit gave a sheepish grin. "For the longest time of being late?" There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"For being the closet to the set time of your planned 'father-daughter dates'," Maka replied harshly.

"So, where to?" Spirit asked, hoping that a change in subject would help him.

Maka sighed. "To the book store."

She began walking toward the direction of the book store as her father followed steadily behind. He smiled gently.

"The book store, huh?" He put his hands in his pockets. "You never change do you?"

"More like it's one of the only age appropriate stores for me that will actually allow you to come inside anymore…," Maka said coldly.

"Oh, come on, Maka, you know Papa loves you!" Spirit said enthusiastically. "I love you more than anything, you and Mama both!"

The lies began. Such sweet beautiful lies.

"Why, if you told me to shout to the world that I love you, I'd whisper it in your ear because you are my whole world!" Spirit said running in front of Maka so she could see his earnest grin. "If I could have any daughter in the world I'd still choose you because you are special to me. Why, Maka, dear if-"

"Spirit, there you are!" a sweet feminine voice called out.

The small moment that Spirit thought he would be able to finally re-connect with his daughter was quickly shattered. Spirit made a nervous face; Maka kept a neutral one.

"Now is not a good time…," he mumbled to the woman.

Maka looked at her feet as the adults continued to talk. How many different woman faces had she seen with her father? And how many of those times had the women actually been her mother? She wanted to run from it all. She couldn't trust anyone. Not even Soul… she couldn't accept the feelings she was experiencing, not when men were like this.

"Is this your daughter?"

"No," Maka said giving the stranger a quick smile and running off.

"Maka!"

According to Maka, the word "love" wasn't a word to trust.

XXXXX

Kid lay down on his bed with a sour face. She was with him again. He couldn't even remember the guy's name, just the way Liz smiled when she was with him. Why did it hurt so much?

'Because you love her,' a small voice in his head replied.

Did they hug? Did they hold hands? Did they kiss? Did she forget about everyone else when she was with that guy? Does that guy have any antics that bother her?

Or was it just Kid? It wasn't like it was her fault. Yet, it wasn't his either. Kid didn't want or ask to be obsessed with symmetry. His heart clinched again.

Damn! Damn it all! He loved her, but he was a coward! He was afraid of her rejection. He was terrified of her leaving with Patty. Above all, he was possessive, and he hated it.

He angrily threw both hands in his hair. What if she fell in love with that guy? What would Kid do? Whatcould he do? That guy… he seemed like a regular person, but was he deserving of Liz?

Kid shut his eyes. He could close his eyes and ignore the sight of Liz slipping away, but he simply couldn't ignore the feelings. He couldn't close those and pretend they weren't there. How…how could he possibly get Liz to look his way? He'd have to be normal, he thought bitterly.

That was just it. He wasn't normal. He could never be normal.

'Maybe not completely normal, but maybe I could try to change… I could turn the OCD down a notch… But how? If only I had someone who was patient and determined to help me… I could ask Tsubaki to help me…' Kid paused for a moment, 'No, Black Star would be able to get it out of her. Patty and Liz are out of the question, Black star would just make things worse, Soul would just go to Black Star, My father…any problem but this, and Maka…Maka.'

Kid jumped out of bed. Maka! That was it! He could ask her to help him. She was perfect and symmetrical!

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXXX

"Soul is just the dreamiest."

"No doubt Soul is the coolest."

"Oh, I wish I was Soul's partner."

Maka tried her best to ignore the comments like she always did. She concentrated on her book and kept walking to class. She had originally left the apartment with Soul, but then they had met up with Black Star, and while the two had their "bromance" moment, she had kept walking. One of Maka's eyebrows twitched at the thought. She wasn't sure if it was annoying or funny.

She sighed. Why were all the boys at this school so weird? Why were all the girls here attracted to them, knowing their antics? She knew there were at least a few Black Star fanatics. To her annoyance, there was an overwhelming amount of fan girls for her partner, Soul, as well.

All of them would get jealous of her relationship with Soul, but Soul didn't even see her that way. She didn't know why, but that fact bothered her. Don't get her wrong; she wasn't interested in Soul either! She didn't think of all his different smiles, ruby eyes that hypnotized people, his ability to protect her, or the sweet sound of his voice. Yeah, she wasn't interested in him romantically at all.

"You shouldn't make such an angry face," Kid said.

Maka looked up at him, realizing that she was glaring. Her features quickly calmed and she smiled sheepishly at Kid.

"You look perfectly symmetrical today." Kid smiled.

"Uh, thanks, Kid…," Maka replied, unsure of what else to say.

Kid came closer and whispered in her ear, "I need your help with something. Can we talk after school?"

Maka had frozen with his invasion of her personal space. She nodded her head, curiosity getting the better of her. His gold eyes looked into her olive green eyes. Rumors spread quicker than the moment could end.

XXXX

"So, what is this about, Kid?" Maka said, sitting down as Kid pushed in her chair.

"I think you are the only one who can help me and I strongly believe you are the only one who won't make fun of me," Kid said walking to his seat.

They were both currently at a café. Kid had dragged her away right after the bell. He had told Soul, Liz, and Patty that they had plans to study. The three not being interested in studying on a Monday didn't follow.

"What do you need help with?" Maka asked, looking at him, concerned and determined.

"You see, Liz had been going out with this guy." Kid began, "At first, I was worried about her symmetry. And then, after a while, I felt something dark and possessive take over me. She kept talking and talking about that guy. Then it hit me: I was jealous. But of what? Then I realized the feeling I've been suppressing for so long. I love her, Maka, and not in a family kind of way."

"So, you want me to help you get Liz?" Maka asked, confused.

"Yes and no." Kid responded, "I want you to help me be more comfortable with asymmetrical things. She finds my antics annoying sometimes. You would help me get her indirectly."

He liked Liz? Well, it was kind of a surprise but at the same time it wasn't. It was odd that their personalities blended so well.

"I see." Maka looked into his eyes with doubt, "But do you really want to change? What if she likes you the way you are?"

Kid smiled at her, "I will never be fully cured of my OCD, but I have to learn to accept some things if I want a relationship. For instance, let's say that one day she wants to cuddle on the couch. I won't be able to hug Liz without having Patty on the other side with my arm around her. At least currently I won't, that's why I need your help."

"So, you want me to help you with the couple-like things?" Maka blushed, "I-I don't know if I'll be able to do that in front of our friends."

Kid's eyes got wide, "Don't misunderstand, I wouldn't ask you to do something like that in front of Soul!" He also added in a mumbled voice, "I'd never live it down if Liz found out anyways."

"Huh?" Maka's blush got a shade darker.

Why did he specifically have to say Soul's name? Did he think she liked Soul?

"It would be a secret between you and me." He said with a blush himself, "You don't have to accept."

Maka and Kid's eyes met again. Both had a determined hint in their gaze. She could never turn down a friend and especially one who had come to her specifically. She just wondered if he knew she had little to no experience. There was something in her that wanted to doubt all of what Kid said. Love her?

Please, more like a fling he'd get over. Yet there was another part of her that hoped that Kid wasn't lying. She wanted to wish that he was madly in love with Liz. So in love that he'd never think of anyone but Liz. He wasn't asking her to make Liz jealous just to help him not be bothered with just being with her. Just being with her…he wanted to be faithful, but first he had to take care of the problem that made him be with other people.

'He wants to be faithful.' Maka was enchanted by the thought.

The waitress of the café came to their table.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't want to interrupt you two, but are you ready to order?"

Maka and Kid suddenly realized they had come closer to each other. Neither really knew of the misunderstandings they were already causing. To think they hadn't even started and already they had people believing they were a couple…

Maka responded first because Kid wasn't even sure if she was staying, "We'll be having couple like things."

"Huh?" The waitress and Kid asked.

"Everything from the drinks with two straws to food with two forks," Maka elaborated.

"Oh." The waitress blushed. "Okay. Right away! Ah, this is just so cute!"

She walked away having thoughts of the young couple. Kid looked at Maka still slightly confused.

She smiled, "You have to realize that if someone eats with you, they can't exactly eat like you. No symmetry."

"So, does that mean you accept?" Kid asked excitedly.

Maka took hold of both of his hands, "We can accomplish this together. Plus we're going to be here a while! We have to make schedules on when we're going to meet so we don't get behind on school work and such."

Kid nodded, "This will be great experience. Is there something in particular you'd like to try out? I'll help!"

Both had compassionate smiles and great determination in their eyes.

XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Soul Eater. Sorry for the late update!

XXXX

Liz swirled her straw. Eric, that was his name right? Eric, or whatever, was dragging out the conversation about his band again. Liz found it interesting on the first date, but now nothing about him seemed interesting. Why was she still going out with him then? It was actually rather simple.

The look on Kid's face every time Eric appeared at the door was enough for her to keep seeing him. Oh, the way those gold eyes lost control for a moment. Liz smiled as she continued to stare at her drink. Then when she came back, Kid's timid and almost frustrated look as he asked her how it went. The way Kid wanted to convince her to stay or try to make her forget about the next date.

She didn't know why it gave her such pleasure. It almost made her wish he'd do more. How would he win her back? Why did she care? Why was he really worried about her getting serious with someone?

Liz's smile faded. Was it because of the symmetry? Was it because she was like a sister to him and he was just keeping her safe? Was she just a friend? Did he think she couldn't protect herself?

How dare he?!

"That ass," Liz murmured.

Eric took hold of her hand. She looked up at him almost startled. She had half forgotten he was sitting across from her. Sometimes Kid was just take control of her mind.

"Thanks, Liz." Eric said smiling, "I mean I don't think I've ever had a girl so interested in my story that she actually gets mad for me."

Liz quickly gave a fake smile and nodded. That's when she saw something she must of subconsciously known. Eric smile resembled that of Kid. It wasn't nearly as special though.

XXXX

Soul looked at his video game in boredom. He and Black Star had played it enough times that it slowly lost the excitement when played alone. He looked over to his right. Maka was usually there reading a book complaining that his game was too loud, but never moved even when he didn't listen to turn the volume down. It was rather lonely without her.

As a cool guy, Soul, of course, couldn't confess that aloud. As he heard the door being unlocked, he turned to the T.V. as though he had never had that moment of loneliness. He was expecting and perhaps slightly hoping for Maka. However, it was Blair. She was okay when Maka wasn't around.

Blair and Maka were friends but Blair enjoyed teasing Maka and that didn't work out so good for Soul. It didn't matter that Blair started it or that she was the only one doing something perverted, Soul was the one who got the Maka Chop.

"Hey, Soul," Blair called out as she came inside, "Where is Maka?"

"She went out studying with Kid." Soul said nonchalantly.

Blair smiled mischievously, "Studying the art of romance?"

Soul let out a snicker, "Romance of what? Symmetry and books?"

Blair shrugged but suggestively said, "Maybe. Or maybe, she got tired of you not seeing her as the great girl she is and fell prey to that boy's amazing golden eyes."

"Please," Soul said pretending not to care and being super involved in his game, "Maka and him wouldn't even know what to do."

"Are you sure? Depending on what books Maka reads she might know." Blair opened the fridge getting bored with the conversation; such a pity no real reaction out of Soul.

"She reads textbooks." Soul replied, "Plus, why would she go with a guy like Kid when there are such cooler guys around her."

Blair shrugged and sighed a reply, "They'd be a good pair. They became friends so easily and you can see the blind confidence the two share for each other."

"Whatever," Soul answered bitterly, "She can date whoever she wants. Cool guys like me could care less."

Blair just started humming as she found fish. Leave it to Maka to already have lunch ready for her and by the looks of the empty plate in front of the teenage boy Maka hadn't forgotten about him either. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Man, what would it take for Blair to get a little excitement around here?

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Soul Eater.

I know that there are different spellings for the names Kid (Kidd), Patty (Patti), and Crona (Chrona) so I'm just going to freely use them as I go along. One chapter it'll be Patti and the next it'll be Patty ect.

XXXXX

Kid patiently waited for Maka at the library. It was empty as usually. Most students didn't come here unless it was a punishment from Sid or an assignment for a class. This was the main reason Maka and Kid had chosen the library. It was also just in case they wanted to do some actual studying.

Liz and Patty, who were already eager to go home, only needing to hear the word library to leave him be. Black*Star didn't try to annoy him today about a fight much thanks to Tsubaki. All in all, no lie was needed to be alone with Maka. He didn't want anyone to find out, but he also didn't want to lie about where he was just in case Patty or Liz needed him for anything. He looked up at the ceiling and unintentionally began to think of Liz.

He imagined her dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back, her piercing dark blue eyes, and her slightly sun-kissed skin. He suddenly let out a soft smile with adoring eyes. Oh, how he wished he could run his fingers though her hair. How he craved for those blue eyes to look at him in love. He hungered for her lips to smile the way she did to that idiot boyfriend of hers.

Not only was she physically beautiful, but her personality is what had really gotten Kid hooked. It was the fact that the more she cared the more she yelled. Her dedication to protect and do what's best for her sister is probably what made her reliable. Even though there were some things she wouldn't do and was still a cunning mastermind who did her best to get away with things, he admired her. She was a tough and beautiful girl, but there was so much more to her than that.

"Sorry, am I late?" Maka asked as she walked to the table he was currently sitting at.

Kid looked at her surprised for a moment. He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the door open or close as she came in.

"No," Kid replied, "I was early."

Maka looked relieved and smiled brightly at him. His eyes narrowed a little. He had noticed it before, but it was so slight that he was sure it had just been him over analyzing. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. Her olive green eyes seemed duller.

"Did Soul give you a hard time?" Kid asked as Maka sat down across from him.

"No," Maka replied honestly, "He and Black Star had their bromance date set for today."

"Then what is it that's bothering you?" Kid inquired.

Maka looked at him in surprise. He was the first one to have noticed. At least she thought he was, truth be told, Soul had noticed long before Kid but decided to leave it alone; she'd come around to tell him anyways. Maka looked away from the questioning gold eyes.

"I…"She didn't understand why she couldn't respond.

Why was it so hard? Everyone already knew she hated her dad. Why would it be hard to accept that she had disowned him? Her mama had divorced him, so why couldn't Maka pretend that wasn't her father? She was snapped back into reality at the feel of Kid's hands touching her own.

"I'm sorry." Kid said meeting her eyes, "I understand. You don't have to tell me anything."

"Thank you." Maka replied sincerely.

Kid retreated his hands and waited. There was a heavy silence as Maka tried to recover her mind. She finally took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's get started!" Maka said happily.

Kid looked away from her making a sour face, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but please don't put on an insincere face. I'd much rather you be honest with your emotions."

Honest…it was a word that struck her hard. She looked at her hands. Her emotions were things she couldn't control, but she chose which to wear on her face.

"Listen, Maka, you can always close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but it's impossible to close or shut off your feelings." Kid said standing up.

Close her eyes to things she didn't want to see? What about the things she wanted to forget? What about those images that flooded her mind, the ones of her unfaithful papa? She stood up as well. She felt the tears in her eyes threaten to fall. She was about to run but hit Kid's chest instead.

He was almost a head taller than her.

"Patty always says this really silly poem that can be summarized to everyone needs a hug when they want to cry." Kid said as he awkwardly hugged Maka, "I know you'd probably prefer this be Soul and I'm going to be an awful replacement, but please accept my hug."

She wanted to apologize because they weren't there for her, but instead she cried. She fell to pieces and cursed and complained and yelled. Kid tried his best to comfort her, but he couldn't move because it'd break the symmetry he had formed. His hands were in the exact middle of her back, his head would tilt to be perfectly aligned with hers, and his feet were in the exact position as hers. He would have to thank Patty later.

If it wasn't for all her asymmetrical hugs, he probably wouldn't have been able to handle this one. It was a lot closer to symmetry than any of the ones Patty had given him.

'Let her cry,' Kid thought to himself, 'think of the figure eight. Let her let loose all the emotions she had probably stored for years. Think of the numbers that have eight and zero.'

It had lasted ten minutes before Maka could really control herself. She let go of Kid and refused to meet his eyes.

"I've decided," Kid said in as-a-matter-of-fact voice, "that this will be a usual thing. You are going to cry until you are content."

Maka laughed despite herself.

"What a stupid thing to say." Maka said wiping her tears.

XXXX

._. I have a comma problem and I think I need an intervention. *Sigh* I'll work on it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

"What da ya suppose they're talkin' about?" Liz asked as she finished eating her orange.

The group looked over at Kid and Maka who sat three tables down. It was loud in the cafeteria so they couldn't really hear what the two were saying. They'd been hanging around each other a lot more for the past two weeks and the rest of the gang couldn't figure out why.

"Don't know," Soul replied, "But they look like they're really concentrating on that apple in Kid's hand."

Black*Star scuffed, "Who cares? When a God, such as I, is seated beside you no one should care of others! I am the wind, the east-"

"You got him reading Shakespeare?" Liz asked Tsubaki, who simply nodded.

On the other side of the cafeteria Kid and Maka continued to look at the apple in a new kind of light. Maka read aloud the next paragraph of an article to help find out if a boy was a good kisser. Kid looked at the apple and at Maka self consciously.

"Well, what if I am a bad kisser?" Kid asked.

Maka looked at him with a smile, "Then we'll practice."

Kid nodded before the phrase actually hit him. He looked up at Maka with a flustered face. Maka looked at him confused for a second and then realized the misunderstanding. She instantly turned red.

"Not with each other!" Maka quickly said, "I meant like we'll find a way to work on it or something! We'll read another article."

"And if I'm a good kisser?" Kid asked trying to forget what he had misunderstood, "What then?"

Maka sighed. She was glad he was quick to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was an awkward silence between them. She recomposed herself before answering; letting her blush die down.

"Well, then we'll find ways to kiss someone symmetrically. Or find a way to make you feel comfortable with the thought of kissing someone asymmetrically." Maka replied not willing to meet his eyes.

"Don't you think that's rushing it a little?" Kid asked, "Shouldn't we continue with hugging? I mean we just got finished with holding hands and even then I'm still not that great at it."

Maka explained her theory to him on how if they started with the hard stuff first everything else would probably fall into place. Kissing seemed to involve holding in certain situations, so it'd help with the rest. Kid just nodded his head. He'd follow along since he didn't know much and was actually rather interested in seeing how it'd turn out. Maka let out an awkward cough before telling him to bite the apple.

Kid let out a deep sigh before taking a bite. Maka looked at him intently as he chewed. He quickly swallowed.

"How'd I do?" Kid seemed composed to anyone who looked at him, but on the inside he was going haywire.

Maka smiled gently, "Well, you can't really get much out of it but from what I see you are a good one."

"What would be a bad one?"

"If you were to eat it the way Ox Ford is."

Kid turned over to see Ox slobbering all over the apple. It seemed to give him a bit of encouragement to continue. He looked back at Maka's grin and couldn't help but smile at her. Kid couldn't help but thinking that the young girl didn't smile all that often unless she'd gotten the best score on a test or Crona was around.

"What about you, Maka?" Kid asked handing her an apple, "How good of a kisser could you be?"

"Definitely better than Ox!" Maka giggled.

Soul turned over to the two questioning again, "What the hell is up with the apples?"

Patti looked at the group with a wide smile before singing, "I want to eat, eat, apples and bananas!"

XXXX Week Skip XXX

Kid waited patiently at the café. He felt nervous on the inside but kept a poker face on the outside. He had reached a conclusion last night. Perhaps if Kid could fix the father-daughter relationship between Maka and Spirit then maybe he could get Maka to accept her feeling towards Soul (which Patti and Liz had so kindly told him) and then she wouldn't have that lonely gaze.

That's why he had asked Spirit to meet him here. Kid felt more or less awkward about the situation. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as though this seemed wrong; almost as though this wasn't his place. It wasn't like he could particularly ask Soul to do it without arousing suspicion.

"Hey, there," The waitress said, "What can I get for you?"

Kid looked up a little shocked. He was deep in thought and hadn't seen or heard her come up. He hoped she hadn't waiting there for long.

"A black coffee," Kid responded, "Does Spirit Albarn come here often?"

Hopefully the coffee would calm him and help him think clearer.

"Sure does, Hun," She replied scribbling it down, "Would you like room for sugar and milk?"

"No, thank you." He replied and gave a nervous fidget, "And the usual for Mr. Albarn."

The waitress gave Kid a surprised look. What business could he have with Spirit? She looked at the boy's blush and Spirit's talk about his daughter jumped into her mind. Was he asking permission to go out with Spirit's daughter? How romantically old fashion of him, she was impressed.

"Sure, sure." The waitress paused after she wrote it down, "Need some advice?"

Kid looked at the woman. Was this what they called woman's intuition? He nodded. That'd be great!

"Start off slow," She smiled, "Ask him about his day. Tell him how you feel about the situation and then pop the question. Make sure to look him in the eyes." She left with a wink.

Kid blinked confused. What question was she talking about? He quickly tried to formulate a question in his mind. He concluded the best question he could: Would you please tell me about your family life with Maka before the divorce? He was then confused about discussing his feeling about the situation.

He felt emotionally involved…?

"Hey there, Kiddo," Spirit said sitting down in the chair in front of him, "Sorry am I late."

"Don't worry about it." Kid replied nonchalantly, "How was your day?"

Spirit gave him a confused look, "Good and yours?"

"Splendid." Kid replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"What's this about? Spirit asked.

Kid sighed with relief and replied, "Thank goodness. I almost thought I'd have to do small talk. It's about your daughter."

"Maka?" Spirit's eyes shinned, "What about my dear, darling daughter?"

"Well, you see, Mr. Albarn," Kid began, "I really care about Maka."

Spirit's eyes stopped shinning and looked at Kid seriously. He wasn't going to…was he?

"She is someone who has suddenly become very important to me." Kid tried his best expressing his emotions, "I want what's best for her. I want to see that shinning smile and hear her beautiful laugh."

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing the coffee and Spirit's usual drink. Kid suspected it was an alcoholic beverage. The waitress gave Spirit a go-easy-on-the-kid-look. Kid continued to talk and Spirit tried his best not to yell at his boss's son. He heard every other word.

'Who does this kid think he's kidding?' Spirit thought, 'My Maka is ten years too young to date! I don't care if he is Lord Death's son, my Maka is still a baby. I can still clearly remember when she wore bloomers!'

"That's why, Mr. Albarn, I have concluded," Kid took a deep breath, "that to make Maka happy, I have to start with improving Maka's relationship with you."

"ABSOULETLY NOT!" Spirit shouted before the statement processed, "Wait, what?"

Kid looked at him confused. He gave Spirit a forced smile that almost seemed angry. Had he not been listening?

"I said I want to help you improve your relationship with Maka." Kid said, "For her happiness."

"Oh." Spirit took a drink from his cup.

Kid sighed and then took a drink from his coffee. His heart was still beating fast from his speech. The waitresses behind the counter were gossiping and stating that Kid made a smooth move.

"So," Kid gave Spirit a nervous glance, "If I may so boldly ask, what was your family life with Maka like before the divorce?"

Spirit smiled as memories flooded in. He would have told Kid even if it was the first question he had asked. He really didn't need that epic speech. He enjoyed talking about his little Maka.

"Well, how far back are we talking?" Spirit asked almost in a daze as he sighed happily.

"As far back as you can remember, I suppose." Kid picked up his coffee cup, "The key is trying to recreate something within those memories to improve your relationship with her."

"Daisy," Spirit called out, "We are going to be here a while, keep the drinks coming for us both."

So, Spirit began talking about what he remembered. The first time he held Maka, the first time she said Papa, how he taught her to walk, her birthday party, checking for monsters underneath her bed, reading books to her before bed and when they were just bored, Maka brushing his hair, every time she had told him she loved him, her urge to wanting to attend DWMA, and after the divorce.

"I was a fool." He sighed, "Losing my wife was one thing, but I never want to feel that way with Maka. I love my daughter more than anything in the world."

Spirit then continued to talk as he remembered something else about Maka. Kid couldn't help but feel jealous. Did his father know as much as Spirit knew about Maka? He shook the thought out of his head and listened to Spirit. Kid needed Maka to trust in love for her own sake.

"I used to put her up on my shoulders," Spirit said looking at his drink, "She would love it. She told me it was because she knew nobodies' shoulders were bigger than her Papa's."

"We just have to remind her." Kid smiled, "Let me talk to her first. I'll open her up to the idea. Please don't do anything reckless or something to upset her beforehand."

Kid stood up and took out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay." Spirit said standing up as well to reach for his wallet.

"I'm the one who called you over and took up the day." Kid left the money on the table, "Good night, Mr. Albarn."

As he left the waitresses gave him thumbs ups. He gave them a forced smile. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. Oh, he could hear Liz's yelling already.

"You spoiled little brat," Kid sighed as he said exactly what he supposed Liz would say to him, "do you have any idea how worried I was? You were with Spirit? Oh, that's good. I didn't care anyways."

XXXX

Be honest: was this chapter lame? Rushed? Should I slow it down a bit?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

"So, you and Maka are getting pretty close, huh?" Liz commented at the dinner table.

Kid cleared his throat, "I suppose."

"We go on every mission with her and Soul now!" Patti added, "It's kinda fun, but weird at the same time. It's like when zebras and lions talk to each other 'cause Mr. Giraffe said to so he can get at Ms. Hippopotamus."

The dining room was silent for a moment. Kid was a little bemused by the comment Patti had made but chose to ignore it for now. He looked at his food. Usually he'd complain to Liz that she'd gotten the symmetry on his plate all wrong, but he had gotten a little better at keeping his mouth shut. It still bothered him, oh so very much, but he had learned to act calm.

"Are you two dating or something?" Liz asked almost making Kid choke on his food.

"Of course not." Kid replied quickly, "Wasn't you and Patti who had told me she was interested in Soul?"

"Yuppers," Patti giggled, "That was us!"

Liz played around with her food, "It was obvious at the time."

"Then why on earth would Maka and I be dating?" Kid said looking at his own food.

"Cause you two look at each other differently now." Liz replied, "It's almost like you can read each other's minds with just a glance."

"Me and you can do that sissy!" Patti grinned.

"Or maybe you two just like lookin' at each other." Liz mumbled bitterly.

"Well, Maka is symmetrical." Patti said pensively, "So that means she's really attractive to you right, Kiddo?"

Kid cleared his throat again. He was unsure how to reply. Some how he felt as though this was a trap set up by the sisters.

Liz practically stabbed her food with her fork, "I really should finish quickly. Eric and I have an unfinished conversation about his school dance."

"School dance?" Kid asked, "I thought you hated those kind of social events."

"I hate them when I have to exactly match Patti with a stupid outfit." Liz retorted, "Plus, you never let us dance like regular people."

Liz stood up angrily and left to her room. Kid sat in his chair devastated and baffled. He needed to see Maka more to fix his OCD quicker. He'd completely lose Liz to Eric if he didn't confess soon.

XXXX

The girl laughed, "You are kidding me!"

The second girl shook her head, "I'm telling you Kid is old fashion. He and Maka's father met at a café and Kid asked for Spirit's permission to date Maka!"

"Well, he's not that old fashion because there love scandal goes back five years." The first girl replied.

Soul scoffed. Kid and Maka didn't know each other back then. Honestly, these rumors were so uncool. How'd they even get started? Kid and Maka were just friends.

Soul walked away from his locker and shoved his hands in his pockets. As he walked past Maka's locker, he scared off the boys who tried to leave love letters like usual. He would have thought those idiot would have learned from the first two boys who tried to hand them to Maka. Not that Soul was jealous or cared who Maka dated. It was just that he wanted her concentrated on him…to make him the best death scythe!

It's not like he dreamt about her every night or loved to stare at her during class. He never considered taking down her hair from her pig tails to feel the soft hair or have her eyes stare into his in adoration. Having her lips on his was not a fantasy of his either. He tried to fight a blush at the thought. Why was he losing his cool at the moment?

She could date Kid! That was fine with him! But she wasn't because they were partners and she would have told him by now. So then all these rumors were false. He grinned. Those idiots.

Plus, if Kid had gone to Spirit for permission, Kid was the biggest moron in the world. Everyone knew that Spirit and Maka had a bad relationship. With or without permission, Maka was her own person and didn't listen to Spirit.

"I heard," an obnoxiously loud girl spoke, "that Death the Kid is like the best kisser in the world and Maka Albarn is some sort of naughty book nerd. They kind of met on accident. So, one day they were at the library and they like totally touched the same book. So, her green eyes met his yellow ones and bam instant love. He was sooo in love he went to ask her daddy permission to marry her…at a café."

What the hell kind of story was that? Soul glared at floor. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be cool. Maka and Kid weren't dating. No way. She had a cool partner like him!

She didn't need the likes of the symmetry obsessed boy. Come one, Maka, he has two partners…talk about commitment issues.

XXXX

Black*Star was puzzled by the word on the street. It wasn't about him! It was all about Maka and Kid. Why was a big star like him being outshined by those two? He'd find them and beat them proving he is superior.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Black*Star said looking to his right, "I don't get what the big commotion is about Maka and Kid."

Tsubaki smiled gently at him. Black*Star had gotten taller but he still had to look up to meet her eyes. A small smile appeared on his features. She had that kind of power over him and more power than he'd like to admit.

"Well," She began with her gentle voice, "It seems that everyone has gotten the idea that Kid and Maka are secretly dating."

"But if everyone thinks so how is it a secret?" Black*Star asked.

She let out a small giggle. It sounded like bells to Black*Star. The sound was always like a lullaby to him.

"That's why everyone is talking about it in whisper." Tsubaki shrugged, "It's probably untrue though. That's gossip for you."

"Do you gossip?" Black*Star asked.

"Not to such a high degree like most girls my age." She sighed, "But a little with Liz."

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you did or didn't!" Black*star suddenly shouted, " 'Cause a goddess like you is allowed to do whatever she pleases!"

Tsubaki smiled at him, a special smile reserved only for him. It was mix of pleasure and wanting him to shut up. He grinned widely at her.

"So, Tsubaki, Goddess of," Black*Star paused trying to find the appropriate phrase, "Goddess of the night sky, do you like someone? Is he worthy or should your god Black*Star give him a good talking?"

Tsubaki didn't reply, but simply stared at Black*Star. Black*Star the boy who could be as rude and obnoxious as he was loud but was also very gentle and kind when it came to her. He was far from what she imagined as her dream guy, but she could be herself with him. He was too young to understand her feelings at this point in time and since boys didn't mature as fast as girls so she'd have to wait a bit longer.

"I'm just waiting for him to notice me the way I notice him." Tsubaki said.

Black*Star's grin fell. He hadn't expected an actual answer much less for her to actually like someone. How dare the fool not realize! Tsubaki was an amazing, gorgeous, intelligent, patient, calm, kind, and…and just perfect! Black*Star would know considering he was in love with her.

Had she given him one more moment he would have shouted it to the skies. Whoever this guy is, he's going down. He would win his goddess back! He knew nothing of relationships, but he'd ask Maka and Kid because obviously they knew something about it.

XXXX

I think we are finally getting to the good part of the story. XD I hope you guys have liked it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

"So, I heard you are a dreamy kisser." Maka smiled as she sat down next to Kid underneath the tree.

Kid looked up at her in surprise. He had once again been so deep in thought he lost his guard. He smiled at Maka, but gave her a confused look. Where had she gotten that idea? He had never kissed a girl.

The thought hadn't crossed his mind until he was fourteen and realized he like Liz. He had once admired her lips aloud and was punched by a blushing Liz. It had somehow made his mind not wonder there.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" He asked.

"A girl was gushing over you in the hallway and I overheard her say it." Maka let out a giggle, "I didn't know you were so popular."

"Neither did I." Kid admitted.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. The presence of one was soothing to the other. Kid had to talk to her about Spirit, and Maka wanted nothing more than to help Kid. She could tell something was bothering him and figured it was that it was his progress with actually getting Liz. Much to her surprise she found that Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, was a shy guy.

She put her hand on his. It surprised him and he looked at her while she blushed, still not use to making bold moves like that, and met his gaze. It was odd but they began to laugh. Once they settled down, Kid felt the need to touch her hair the way he imagined to do to Liz. He reached to touch her and then decided in messing up her hair.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked with a smile.

"I was just checking if you were still pretty even with messed up hair." He smiled gently and said with a soft voice, "You do."

Kid found that Maka was very self-conscious. He wondered why that was. Not only was Maka a very pretty girl, but had a personality that was very lovable. Not that it was Kid's particular taste, he was oddly more found of Liz's. He just loved Liz to no extent.

"I, the great Black*Star, find that line completely silly!" Black*Star shouted, "Although considering it's you Kid, it just maybe good."

Maka and Kid jumped back. They looked at Black*Star flabbergasted. He sat down in front of them. Kid and Maka looked at each other and then back at Black*Star.

"Well, go on." Black*Star said, "Kiss."

"What?" Kid and Maka asked in unison.

"What are you even doing here?" Kid questioned.

"Does it matter why I'm here?" Black*Star asked crossing his arms, "Just bask in my presence."

"It does matter why you're here!" Kid stated, "Why are you asking Maka and I to kiss?"

Black*Star sighed. He was really hoping they'd shrug it off and continue. He should have realized that he was asking this of the serious Kid and the easily offended Maka.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone!" Black*Star looked at the two with an uncharacteristic serious look, "I need to get Tsubaki to notice me. Maybe if I knew how to act romantically she'd look at me instead that stupid idiot she's interested in."

"Tsubaki is interested in someone else?" Maka asked surprised.

"I know!" Black*Star yelled, "With a big star like me around, she shouldn't be able to take her eyes off me."

Kid scoffed, "With an ego like that, you're luck she even sits in the same room as you."

"Kid have you always had those three lines in your hair?" Black*Star asked.

Kid suddenly began to tremble. It surprised Black*Star that he didn't break into a big fit yet again he wasn't exactly moving either. He was just making a pained face. Black*Star shrugged and turned his attention to Maka.

"Listen, I don't really need Kid involved." Black*Star began sheepishly, "I just need to know what girls want a guy to act like and stuff. I mean I can usually tone it down for Tsubaki, but obviously that hasn't been enough. So…So can you please help me?"

Maka's jaw dropped. Was she dreaming; did Black*Star, the obnoxious, egotistical, self-centered boy was asking Maka to help him in a nice tone? Why was it that her guy friends were asking her for help? When had they seen her in a relationship? Did they just assume she knew everything because the way her father was?

Black*Star's face turned lightly pink at Maka's silence. The question was hard enough to say, but now he was pretty sure it was about to be rejected. It made him want to hide. Maka finally let out a long breath.

"Yeah," She replied and looked at him with a smile, "I'll help you Black*Star. I mean I don't know how much, but I will."

Here was another boy willing to do what it took for a girl he liked. Maka smiled at the two boys and gave Kid a concerned look as she saw he was still trembling. Maybe his fits were better at least he openly expressed what was wrong. She hugged him and mumbled to him to look at the symmetrical things around them. Black*star had shot up shouting his signature line.

Maka didn't know why, but she felt as though this could end wrong.

XXXX

So, I might not update as quickly after this chapter. Sorry, guys.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

Death the Kid tried his best to dress in a casual manner. After an hour or so he decided on a striped shirt with exactly 16 lines, eight of each color. If he was going to be doing asymmetrical things he might as well look as symmetrical as possible. He finished getting dressed easily, but hesitated with his rings. He took a deep breath and removed one of his rings.

He walked down the stairs to find Patty and Liz eating their breakfast. They were both still in their pajamas. Kid sighed. He had done this on purpose. He made sure they didn't know he was going out until he was about to leave so they wouldn't follow him.

"I'll be back around eight." Kid said nonchalantly.

"Where ya goin'?" Patty asked with a frown.

Liz looked at him with an expression he couldn't quiet read, "Are you going out on a date?"

He laughed, "I'd hardly call it a date."

"But you are going with Maka?" Liz asked.

Kid kept a neutral face, but felt alarmed. He was, oh so, tempted to lie. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something in Liz's tone told him to.

"Never mind," She said before he could reply, "I don't care really."

"Kiss." Patty demanded.

Kid smiled. Patty liked for him to kiss her forehead and tell her he'd be back just like she imagined a father would. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead mumbling reassuringly he'd be back at eight. He didn't know what possessed him, but he did the same to Liz. His lips touched her forehead and wanted nothing more than to slide down and kiss her lips.

He attempted to back away before his temptations overtook him, but Liz took hold of his arms. He looked into her eyes. Why did they seem so sad?

"You're only wearing one ring." She whispered.

"I'm aware." He replied.

He was confused about her expression. Was there anger and pain in her eyes or was it his imagination? He suddenly didn't want to go with Maka and Black*Star. He wanted to stay here and ask Liz what was the matter with her…but he needed to talk to Maka about her father.

"I'll be back." He said as her hands slowly released their grip.

XXXX

"Where are you going, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

Black*Star paused on his way to the door. He thought she was taking a shower. Slowly, he turned around to face Tsubaki. She was already changed. He was hoping to escape from the house without having to explain.

"I'm going out." He replied putting his hands in his pocket.

Tsubaki looked at him surprised. She didn't remember him telling her anything about going out. She smiled after a moment of thought.

"With Soul?" She shook her head with a smile that took Black*Star's breath away, "You boys and those silly video games. Have fun."

"I'm not going with Soul." Black*Star said going to the door, "I'm going with Maka. See ya later."

He didn't want to lie to her even if she was the one who had assumed. He opened the door and walked out. Tsubaki's face dropped. Had she missed something? Since when did Maka and Black*Star hang out without Soul and Tsubaki there?

XXXX

"Soul," Maka called out from her room, "Can I borrow you're headphones?"

Soul walked into her room with a look of confusion. She had been wandering around the house all morning like a crazy lady. She'd walk by mumbling something and then stop right before yelling something like, "Oh that's right, I forgot." He watched as she put something in her backpack.

"What do you need them for?" He asked leaning against her door frame, "Why not just use yours?"

"Mine are asymmetrical." She replied as she opened her closet, "I want Kid to listen to something and I'm afraid he won't with my headphones."

Soul felt his blood boil. Why did it make him so angry? A cool guy like him shouldn't get so upset especially if he doesn't know what for.

"Sure." He replied despite what he felt, "Whatever."

She turned to smile at him. She couldn't help but feel happy. Two of her guy friends wanted to do things for love. A word she wasn't sure existed. Then there was Soul.

Her partner, Soul Eater Evans, was a guy she could trust in. He could act so stupid sometimes, but when it came down to it he was there for her when she needed. She sighed happily before opening her arms and hugging Soul. He stood there paralyzed for a second. What on earth was she doing?

"Thank you, Soul." She said.

"They're just headphones, Maka." He answered.

He had never noticed before but she smelt nice. She was also really soft and warm. Why was his heart beating so fast? She let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"Not just for the headphones." Maka giggled.

"Then what f-"

"Oh, shoot is that the time?" Maka asked looking at her clock, "I have to go. I'm going to get your headphones from the counter. See ya later."

She rushed out with her backpack. Soul stood there for a moment more. She was going with another guy and he was letting her walk out the door. Why did she need someone else? Wasn't he enough?

He was sure he was way better company than Kid! He knew when to chill and didn't over react with something as silly something not being in the right place. Soul leaned against a wall. Why was it so hard to think she could like Kid?

"I've been with her longer." He said, "I can understand her better than that moron!"

XXXX

"What do you mean my little girl is dating Death the Kid?!" Spirit asked angrily.

"Those are the rumors." Stein chuckled.

Sid nodded and crossed his arms, "When I was alive, I never listened to gossip because it wasn't the kind of man I was, but I heard Black*Star is in the mix now too."

Stein whistled, "Who would have thought that Maka took after her father as well?"

"No!" Spirit broke down on his knees, "My little Maka is too young for a boyfriend! I'll save you from those boys my darling little daughter."

Spirit, now on full daddy mode, had completely forgotten the conversation he had with Kid. All he knew at that moment was that he needed to protect his daughter. Stein and Sid watched him leave the room in chuckles.

"What do you think is really going on?" Sid asked.

"No idea, but it is probably a lot different than what everyone else believes." Stein pulled out a cigarette from his lab coat, "Maybe they're training. The three of them are meisters after all."

XXXX

^.^ I didn't think I'd get this done early, but I did guys!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXX

After a long laugh, the trio remained on the floor looking up at the sky. They weren't sure how it started but they had begun saying cheesy pick up lines. Black*Star's were by far the funniest, Kid's the cheesiest, and Maka's were actually pretty sly. When they paused from the pickup lines, they'd simply look at the clouds. Black*Star and Maka laughed again as Kid remained quiet in thought.

Kid wasn't sure how to bring Maka's father up with Black*Star around. He wasn't sure if she was **that** comfortable with Black*Star. She was in the middle so it was easy to glance at her without Black*Star noticing. How could he bring up the topic without upsetting Maka? It had slipped out of his mouth before he had really thought it through.

"Maka, what is your mother like?" Kid asked softly.

Maka turned her head slightly to look at him. She had an unreadable expression before breaking into a big grin. Her eyes immediately shined and her voice was filled with pure love.

"She's an amazing woman." Maka began, "She's brave, smart, funny, lovely, and a true lady. I've never met anyone who can top her."

"Do ya look like her?" Black*Star curiously said.

"Not really," Maka said sheepishly looking at Black*Star, "I have her hair and eyes, but that's about it. We don't even look remotely close other than that."

There was a bit of a silence. It wasn't awkward, but comforting. It was odd how easily the three could bond. "And you Black*Star?" Kid said, "What is your mother like?"

Kid figured that if he could start off with asking the two about their mothers he could move to their fathers. It could lead him to find out how to get Maka to forgive her father or at least have a good father-daughter date.

"I don't know what kinda lady she was." Black*Star shrugged, "I mean it's not like it matters now and it's never mattered to me either. She was dead before I got to meet her. I hear I got her hair color though."

"Doesn't that upset you?" Maka asked, "To not know anything about her? It must have at one point."

"Nah," Black*Star replied simply, "Sid and Nygus were always there for me. If I could say they were my parents I would. I bet those two got a romance going too. What about you, Kid? We all know your dad, but what about your mom?"

Kid looked over Maka's head surprised. The conversation wasn't supposed to go to him at all. He looked at the sky uncomfortably.

"She's dead as well." Kid whispered, "She's been dead since I was eight."

"Did you know a lot about her?" Black*Star asked, "What do you remember about her?"

Both Maka and Black*Star watched him curiously.

"She had golden eyes, raven black hair, and this amazing smile that if you had seen it you couldn't help but smile too. I couldn't accept her death." Kid sighed, "I just thought that everything needed to be perfect when she got back. I'd make everything perfect so when she got back she wouldn't bother with it and she'd just talk to me…but of course she never came back. I slowly came to accept that, but the hope didn't go away. I was alone for so long that it was okay to be concerned with perfection or symmetry the way I was."

Kid half forget that Maka and Black*Star were watching him. He seemed deep in memory.

"My father worked to forget and I tried to make everything perfect to cling onto hope. I didn't even realize I had a problem until I started to interact with other people." He sighed, "My father was obsessed with giving me a weapon, but I refused everyone because my mother used to say 'symmetry was perfection'. She probably meant paintings and furniture, but I couldn't change my mind, not after so long."

Maka tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I met Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. It was odd, but I enjoyed their presence. I finally realized the full extent to my problem, but with Patty's laughter at it and Liz's smile to Patty's laugh, it was okay. Now, I know I have to change. How many times have I-" Kid cleared his throat, "Sorry, that was excessive."

"No way, man." Black*Star replied, "We're your friends and sometime you just need to get stuff off your chest."

Maka let out a small sob. The two boys looked at her nervously. How would they deal with a crying girl? Kid had done it once but he still felt his breath hitch.

"Sorry," Maka said smiling.

"How about we change the topic?" Black*Star said, "Like when and how you guys started dating."

That was when a very awkward conversation began. Where Kid and Maka had to explain they weren't dating and what was really going on. Black*Star uncharacteristically responded nonchalantly. He swore never to listen to rumors again…unless they were about him and his godliness!

"I kind of figured you were into Soul." Black*Star commented, "I mean the way you two are. There really is a fine line between weapons and their partners."

"W-what?" Maka asked with a big blush, "Soul and I…I mean…we couldn't…I don't…"

She couldn't. Not, yet. She had to know that love wasn't just a lie. She hated lies. She wouldn't be able to stand it, not with Soul. She trusted him.

"You figured it?" Kid sighed defeated, "Liz and Patti had to tell me."

"Aren't you suppose to be like super smart?" Black*Star questioned, "Maka makes it as obvious as daylight."

"Oh, shut up." Maka snapped, "What does it matter what I feel? He would never see me that way because all he thinks of me is," Maka sat up frustrated, "is a partner in combat. Why would I chase after someone who won't love me? I won't make the only mistake Mama made!"

"Maka…" Kid sat up with her.

"All he sees in me is a book worm and-and small breast!" Maka shouted, "He isn't interested and neither am I! How can I be into someone like **him?**"

The boys looked at Maka with concern. Once she was calmed she looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry," Maka gave them a sheepish look, "Soul and I would just never work. I'm going to head home."

Kid and Black*Star watched her leave.

"I swear it to you Kid," Black*Star said, "You ever make her cry again I'll hurt you."

"What?" Kid looked at him bewildered, "You're the one who started with the Soul thing!"

XXXX

._. What did you guys think? I really wanted to include this chapter, but I feel as though it might be a miss. I wanted to describe the topic of what Maka would do if directly asked about Soul and her in a relationship while talking about Death the Kid's OCD origin.

Any who, I have a big history project to procrastinate on so thanks for reading. I guess I lied about the updating thing.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

"Maka!" Spirit called out for her.

He had tried again and again to talk to her. She couldn't have really disowned him, could she? It was a mistake that that woman was there on their father-daughter date. He loved Maka and her mama the most! He knew he really screwed up, but he was trying to fix it.

"Maka, I'm really sorry!" Spirit said still chasing her.

He had seen her in the morning as he roamed the halls of the school. Right after class he followed her and she tried her best to escape. He had called out for her, said many cute pet names which made her walk faster, and tried to convince people in front of her to stop her. She would escape into another class and then it would begin all over once the class was over. He needed to talk to her. His only little girl couldn't hate him.

He also needed to talk to her about the rumors he had heard. His little girl was still too young to date. He was a bad husband, but he refused to be a bad father. He would change if only for Maka. Spirit knew that that sounded like an excuse to her, but he was committed this time because of the conversation he had with Kid.

On her last period of class, she had escaped out the window. Dr. Stein hadn't said anything only smiled and waved. She had also heard him tell her papa he hadn't seen her. She rushed down to the café where she was supposed to meet Kid. Knowing him, he was already there waiting. She'd have to meet Black*Star right after too; he had training right after school so he couldn't meet with them at the café.

"He followed me everywhere!" Maka slammed the books she was carrying down on the table, "I finally got rid of him."

Kid looked at her surprised. He had never seen Maka that mad. He was actually rather confused. He took a sip of his coffee as she sat down. Kid had seen Spirit chasing down his daughter and felt guilty that he still hadn't talked to Maka about Spirit.

"Have you ever considered forgiving him?" Kid asked, "I mean truly forgive him and give him a free slate."

Maka looked at him bewildered. What was the matter with him? She glared at Kid. Was it because he was a guy and felt the same way as her father? Did Kid like Patty and Liz? What a jerk!

She began to gather her things. Kid held her wrists. He waited until she looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me before you jump to conclusions." Kid sighed.

"Fine," Maka snapped at him, "Make it quick. I've decided I don't want to be here!"

"You need to grow up, Maka." Kid simply stated, "You need to drop your anger towards your father about his past actions. Yes, he cheated on your mother, once. Spirit has done so much to try and make things right again; not out of guilt but out of genuine love. What did your mom do? She packed up and left."

"Shut up." Maka glared at him, "Shut up."

"She packed up and left." Kid continued "Sure, she sends you a postcard every once in a while, but Spirit's the one that actually stayed behind to make sure you were raised right and taken care of."

"Shut up, Kid!" Maka yelled, "What about your parents? Huh? Are you even a real person or just a fragment of Lord Death?"

Maka suddenly wished she could take the words back at the look on Kid's face. It was a mixture of agony and anger. His voice was low, but fierce.

"I had a mother, thank you very much. She died, remember, and my father fell deep in depression. He locked himself in work to forget. I wish I had a father like yours Maka! A father who is willing to repair what is broken."

There was a heavy silence. Kid stood up first leaving money for the bill and walked away. Maka felt her heart sink as she saw him wipe a tear from his face. She tried to hold back her tears but when she couldn't she walked out of the café.

"I made it!" Black*Star said with a grin, "I beat Sid early this time and came to meet up with you guys!"

"Sorry," Maka said softly, "Not today Black*Star."

"Are you crying?" Black*Star asked, "Did Kid make you cry? I'll beat him to a pulp."

Maka shook her head, "Leave him alone. I did enough damage. See you later Black*Star."

She was about to run away when Black*Star caught her by the wrist and hugged her. He had known her since they were kids, back when Spirit used to bring her over to the school and Sid would tell Black*Star to be nice to her. This wasn't Maka. She wasn't a cry baby.

"Don't worry." Black*Star whispered, "I'm right here."

Tsubaki stood paralyzed. She had followed him to remind him he still had a quiz to make up. She felt like screaming but remained quiet. She wanted to be the only one to see his gentle side. Tsubaki wanted to be the only one who saw his gentle smile, his soft voice, the way his eyes glistened.

She knew it was wrong, but she wished that he only noticed her. She wanted all the love he had to only be directed at her. That was the problem with love. She was allowed to love whoever she pleased, but so was he. She followed close behind as Black*Star walked Maka home.

XXXX

"Catch you later man!" Soul said as he did his handshake with Black*Star.

Maka was lying on the couch too exhausted to walk to her bedroom. Soul had only heard the short version of the story: Tomorrow Kid was going to get the beating of his life. Soul sighed. That was something to worry about tomorrow at the moment he had to take care of Maka. He walked to where she was.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he sat on the table in front of her.

She hid her face in the pillow that was on the couch. What could she say to him? She was tired of listening to the truth at the moment. Kid was right about forgiving her father and that's what stung most. She wanted to listen to lies.

Yes, that's what she wanted. She wanted to listen to the lies her father used to say to her mother. The more she helped Black*Star and Kid the lonelier she got. Who would love her the way Kid loved Liz or the way Black*Star loved Tsubaki?

"Lie to me." She finally whispered.

Soul looked at her confused as she sat up. Lie to her about what? What could Kid have possibly told her?

"Uh, you're fat?" He offered, "I didn't break your alarm clock three months ago. I wasn't the one who left the bathroom a mess. I cleaned my room today."

She laughed bitterly. Soul's frown deepened. He didn't understand. Her olive eyes looked into his ruby ones.

"Tell me you love me." She said.

"Maka, are you mpht…"Soul was pulled forward by Maka to kiss.

It was intoxicating and addictive. He briefly wondered where she learned to kiss the way she was. His feelings were all too clear to him now. He loved the girl who was currently kissing him. He moved closer to her a little space was too much. She suddenly pushed him away.

"Sorry, Soul." She said getting up and leaving to her room, "I guess that was uncool of me."

He really, really wanted to beat Kid up now.

XXXX

~(.3.)~ A kiss finally happened. Woot!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

Soul scanned through the albums on the rack. He was in his favorite store in Death City and, much like Justin Law, he had his headphones on full blast. He felt a little crappy and figured music could help. It actually just made him picture different things that could happen. He made a face as the song 'Make No Mistake' began to play.

Basically it was about two guys fighting over a girl. It was painfully ironic as he turned around and looked through the window, there was Maka and Kid. She had forgiven him for whatever he had done. He had lamely sent her flowers, chocolates, a big teddy bear, and a note asking to be forgiven. Had it been Soul, he would have had the courage to talk to her face to face that very morning.

It bothered Soul like when people tried to say that a cover of a song was better than an original. Soul tried to concentrate back on the albums of the best 80's artists in front of him, but he kept looking over to the window through the corner of his eyes. Would Maka leave him for Kid? He quickly began to hum and picked up an album. His thoughts would be the end of him.

Soul went to buy the CD and paid the man at the counter. Soul's eyes engrossed at the two outside. He so badly wished he could read lips. So he tried.

"Maka, maybe you should…feelings…Soul." Kid said, but Soul knew he was missing a big chunk of the conversation.

Maka responded in an upset manner, but her back was to him so Soul couldn't even guess what she was saying.

"Face it…No matter what your father did you…different person…Mama's mistake isn't yours…fair to you or to…his feelings…what if…Plus the rumors…" Kid replied with an expression of deep concern.

Soul felt annoyed. He didn't even get half of that. He supposed he could make a guess of what was going on. Kid was trying to convince Maka to make their relationship public. That's all he could make out of it.

He walked outside and walked behind Maka giving Kid a bored expression. Kid's sympatric eyes faded as he looked at Soul. He almost tried to play it off like the conversation he had with Maka was meaningless.

"What's going on?" Soul asked taking off his headphones.

Kid leaned against the wall and waited for Maka to respond. Maka turned around and gave him a fake smile. Had Soul not known her as well as he did, he probably would have thought she was actually happy.

"Oh, nothing!" Maka replied, "Come on let's go to the book store."

"I'll go in just a second." Soul said, "I have to talk to Kid about something."

Maka looked at Soul and then back at Kid nervously. Kid wouldn't tell would he?

"I'll see you later, Maka." Kid smiled gently at her.

Maka sighed in defeat and nodded. She gently touched Soul's arm and looked up at him. She didn't want him to do anything stupid like listen to Black*Star about beating Kid up. She was afraid Kid wouldn't go easy on him and really hurt Soul. Then she'd never be able to forgive Kid.

When Soul and Maka's briefly met and she sent him the silent message, she walked away to the book store. There was a long silence between the boys when Maka left.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted, Evans?" Kid asked.

Soul glared at Kid.

"You made her cry." Soul saw Kid's flitch, "She forgave you, but I won't. I don't approve of you and her dating. You don't deserve her."

Kid looked at him baffled for a moment before going back to his neutral face. So, even Soul Evans had fallen trap to the rumor at school? Maybe, just maybe, Kid could use this to move forward their relationship. He tried his best not to grin at Soul.

"Oh," Kid replied, "And why do you care so much?" Kid let out a fake laugh, "Don't tell me you like Maka."

"I'm her partner." Soul gritted his teeth, "I'll protect her from everything and anything."

Kid pretended to sigh in relief, "Good, I was getting worried you liked her. You know, I think you're the only one who could take her away from me. I mean if you were romantically interested."

Soul's angry face became that of a confused and pleased one. Kid put his hands into his pockets.

"Protect Maka as you see fit." Kid said and began to walk away, "Would you remind her about the café date we have later?"

Kid grinned as he was far away enough. The date at the café was really her and her father talking things through. Kid was just invited to go with them.

"Your move Soul," Kid whispered to himself, "Better win Maka over."

XXXX

"Tsubaki…?" Black*Star looked at the crying girl.

She looked up at the boy in surprise. How was she going to explain herself? She simply couldn't tell Black*Star that she was burning with jealousy because he was hanging out with Maka. But were they really just hanging out or could Black*Star be into her? He hardly ever showed his sweet side to anyone and last night he'd shown Maka nothing but compassion.

"S-sorry," Tsubaki tried to smile, "the boy I love seems interested in another girl and-and I can't take it! I can't handle him looking at another girl that way. I want him to be all mine."

Black*Star pulled Tsubaki into a hug, "He's a moron for not noticing a girl like you!"

Even if Black*Star said that, he was ecstatic with the thought that the guy wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't too pleased with Tsubaki being in pain because of it though. It also made his heart tug a little that another guy could provoke a reaction like that out of her.

"I'm selfish Black*Star." Tsubaki whispered.

"Lies." He hissed.

"I want all of his love to myself." She continued, "I'm jealous and possessive, but I haven't even told him what I feel."

"Well, he should have noticed!" Black*Star yelled, "Tell me who he is. I'll set him straight!"

XXXX

Kid fell to the floor as he entered his house. He had done something unnecessary again. He had lied to Soul about his relationship with Maka. Maybe It'd help them move forward…or it could make things worse. Kid wished he could rewind time and just explain to Soul what was really going on.

But he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. He could clearly see he'd done wrong. Maybe he'd gotten it right with Maka and telling her what he thought of the matter of her father, but just barely. Why had he done this? Why was he so involved with what she chose?

"Because I envy her." Kid softly said.

Why'd he mess with Soul then? Why'd he give him that extra push?

"Because I saw Eric confess his love to Liz and I myself was pushed off the edge." Kid whispered.

He was glad the girls weren't home yet. They were still on their shopping spree no doubt.

"I did an awful thing, Liz, Patti." Kid spoke hoarsely, "I-I took it upon myself to tell Maka what she was doing was wrong. It wasn't my place, but I thought I was doing it selflessly…In reality, I just envied her. I was jealous of how her father would stop at nothing to try to gain her approval! I guess I just wanted to see her shattered. Ha, I guess I truly am heartless." Kid slowly sat up, "Then because I was losing hope with Liz…I probably did the same to Maka with Soul even if she hasn't really realized her feelings. Oh, how can I fix this?"

XXXX

~(.3.)~ Drama bomb!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXX

Kid walked down the hall without Liz or Patty. He had asked Sid to go to the bathroom right before physical training started. He wasn't really in the mood and ditching class didn't seem like such a bad idea. He was too depressed to really do anything. Liz was getting serious with Eric, Maka had such high hopes in him, he'd lied to Soul, and Black*Star was so mad at him he didn't even challenge Kid.

It was by mere chance that Soul was drinking from the water fountain when Kid thought about this. Kid came to an abrupt stop. He looked away ashamed of himself. He was worse than asymmetrical trash.

"I need to talk to you." Kid didn't dare meet Soul's eyes.

Soul glared, "What do you want?"

Kid felt his throat tighten. How could he begin to explain? How many people would hate him? He didn't want to lose his friends. It was still all so new to him and he really didn't want to lose them. He knew he couldn't continue to be selfish though. He sighed.

"I love Liz." Kid sadly replied.

Soul pulled him by the collar, "I swear to you that if you hurt Maka-"

"Please, let me finish explaining." Kid sighed.

Kid wasn't angered with Soul actions. He understood them perfectly. Why if Eric came up to him saying that, Kid wouldn't let him finish saying anything. Soul pushed Kid away. Kid took a few steps back to regain his balance.

"Whatever, man." Soul replied, "You don't need to explain anything to me, but if Maka come home crying I'm going to kill you."

Kid half heartedly smiled, "She already knows. She was the first to know."

Soul's angered face turned into one of confusion.

"Maka and I aren't dating." Kid continued, "We're just friends, she's just a really good friend. You see, I wanted to control my OCD so I could have a normal relationship with Liz. So, I went to Maka for help. Apparently there were a lot of misunderstandings."

Soul didn't understand why he felt so relieved. He didn't even understand why Kid was explaining this to him. Sure, he had lied to him but why was he trying to fix it now?

"The day Maka left crying, we were talking about her mom." Kid sighed and looked at the floor, "I…I said some unnecessary things." Kid looked up at Soul, "Don't believe all the rumors you hear."

"I didn't believe the rumors." Soul replied with a quick glare, "I believed you."

Kid let out a laugh without humor. He looked at his hands. Kid nodded and then shook his head. His mental debate was really going to be the end of him.

"I don't want to keep screwing up." Kid softly said, "I owe it to Maka and to you, but it irritates me to sit back and watch. Should I tell you how she feels? Should I not?" Kid ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Everything is practically handed to Maka but she's so afraid to make the first move. It makes me jealous to think all she has to do is say something to get what she truly wants and needs."

Soul started to feel a little uncomfortable. What was he suppose to say? He really didn't understand what Kid was saying or trying to hint at. Soul thought back to all the song lyrics in his head.

"Listen," Soul looked to the side awkwardly, "I really don't know what you are saying but," Soul put his hand on Kid's shoulder, "If you really want something like what Maka has work for it. Sure, it sucks that it is being handed to her and she can't see it, but not all of us are naturally blessed like her. If you love Liz, tell her."

"She's with another guy." Kid gratefully smiled, "Thank you, Soul."

"Yeah, sure thing, man." Soul patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry about the collar pulling."

"I understand." Kid replied.

"Well, we better get back to class before Stein finds us and dissects us." Soul joked.

Kid nodded. Soul began to walk away as Kid was frozen in place.

"Hey, Soul!" Kid called out with a grin, "Maka won't figure it out first so let me ask you this. Don't reply, just think about it. What do you really feel for Maka?"

XXX

"I can't take this, Black*Star." Tsubaki said as they arrived home.

"What do ya mean?" Black*Star asked confused, "Did we really walk that far?"

"No," She replied pulling him into a hug, "that's not what I meant."

They were both inside and the door was closed, but they hadn't moved from there. Black*Star's back was touching the door and Tsubaki kept him pushed against it. If he wanted to he could easily escape, but he was too worried about his partner at the moment. Plus he'd never use his strength against her.

"Then what do you mean?" Black*Star asked with a faint blush.

"I can't take you liking Maka or liking any other girl that isn't me." She said and before Black*Star could talk she continued, "I know it's selfish and I know you are in your every right, but I can't handle it. I want you to only like me, notice me. I want you to love me the way I love you."

"Tsubaki, I-" Black*Star was willing to explain everything.

She just didn't want to listen to rejection so she pushed her lips on his. She hoped it'd keep him from talking. She felt the tears cascade as she roughly kissed him. Much to her surprise he kissed her back.

"Tsubaki," He whispered as they caught their breath, "Listen, I-"

"No." Tsubaki replied, "I won't. Please, don't take this moment from me."

With that she ran into the room they shared. There were two different beds of course, but due to the fact that the academy only gave them so much money they couldn't afford a three bedroom apartment like Maka could. Maka's father being there was quiet the advantage. Black*Star wasn't even given the opportunity to explain. She just kept interrupting him until she fell asleep.

"Why won't you just listen?" Black*Star sighed as he laid on the couch.

XXX

She was losing him. He used to be within her reach. At least she thought he was. All she wanted was to date a guy to give him a push. What had she imagined would happen?

Did Liz honestly believe he would confess his love to her? Yes, she had. She had imagined him kissing her and telling her how jealous he was. Instead she was the jealous one. She was the one who felt at lost.

Maka was perfect for him, too. That upset Liz the most. It was how perfect Maka really was for him.

"It's late damn it." Liz said looking at the clock.

Patty shrugged, "Maybe, he's fixing something at the school. You know he is."

The sisters turned their attention to the TV, but were only distracted for a moment. It was already ten o'clock and Kid hadn't called that he'd be late. It was unlike him and both worried about his well being.

"Hey, sis," Patty looked at Liz after a while, "do you have feelings for Kid?"

"What?" Liz almost chocked.

"I mean do you think of him in a romantic manner? Did the rumors about Maka and him bother you?" Patty asked, "Because sometimes you look at him the way married people look at each other."

"Patty!" Liz felt lost for words as her face flushed, "Don't say such things!"

"Why?" Patty asked, "It's not like he looks at you any differently."

"That isn't true." Liz shook her head, "You must be seeing things or just misunderstanding things. He likes Maka."

"No he doesn't." Patty responded, "I mean maybe as friends."

Liz didn't see the point in lying to Patty about her feelings. Hadn't she lied to herself long enough?

"Maka, I admire you. You're so smart, power, perfect, and symmetrical unlike Liz." Liz said imitating Kid's voice and then turned to Patty, "That's what he's saying, Patty! I just know it!"

Patty giggled, "Aw, sis jealousy makes us imagine some pretty weird stuff, huh?"

"None of it matters." Liz sighed

Their conversation was interrupted by Kid opening the front door and walking to the kitchen. The girls looked at each other and then at the kitchen. They raced to where Kid was, half angry and half relieved. He heard them, but didn't say a word just continued making his tea. Liz was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell, Kid? DO you have any idea what time it is or HOW worried we were? You spoiled little brat!"

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I'm really sorry. I didn't even realize how late it was until now."

"Well don't let it happen again." Liz's voice suddenly became very gentle, "You almost gave us a heart attack."

Kid kept quiet. He turned around to look at Liz and Patty. Patty giggled and left the room. Could she read minds now? He sighed or maybe he was just that predictable.

"Liz," He said softly, "What if I told you I hated your boyfriend?"

"I'd say," Liz paused for a moment to think, "too damn bad."

He smiled half heartedly, "What if I told you that I love you?"

Liz looked calculatingly into his eyes, "No. You tell me you love me or don't tell me anything stupid like that. I don't like the 'what if' game."

"I am in love with you, Elizabeth Thompson." Kid whispered, "I hate your boyfriend and I really want to kiss you. I had a bad day and thought to myself what else do I have to lose? That's just the thing, though, no matter what I don't want to lose you or Patty. I don't mind if you don't feel the same way I do, but please don't leave. I want you and Patty by my side, forever. No, matter what, I want us to be a family. I just desire a more-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Liz pulled him by the collar, "Geez, Kid, don't say so much at once. I might just take all of your innocence away in one night and that'd look so bad on me."

Kid blushed, "W-what?"

She looked at him longingly and was inches from his lips. He had closed his eyes and even got a little higher by lifting his feet up. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"But before we can even start we have things to fix up. I have a boyfriend to break up with, your romance with Maka needs to end, and you need to confess when you're not having a bad day because that makes me feel as though it's just for the hell of it all."

"Aw," Patty, spying on them through the door, pouted, "Teaser."

XXX

What did you think?


End file.
